


Binding Angels

by Office



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Office/pseuds/Office
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s was nothing more awkward than finding an angel tied up naked in a warehouse. Slight Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binding Angels

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I struggle with the grammar, so fell free the let me know about any errors you find.

Sam and Dean stormed the warehouse guns in hand. Sam went to the left while Dean headed to the right. Dean scoured the halls for Castiel, he was in a shoot first ask later kind of mood. Sam checked the empty rooms but to no avail, their time was running out. Dean heard the faint sounds of footsteps and took off like a jaguar down the hallway. He kicked in the doors and found something he'd never in a million years expect to see.

"Hello Dean." Castiel greeted him with the same calm demeanor has he always did.

"What!?" The amount of shock and surprise on Dean's face was indescribable.

There was Castiel tied to a chair bare in his birthday suit. Each of his legs were tied to a leg of the chair exposing him completely to the cold warehouse air. The ropes around his chest were tied so tightly that it caused Castiel's nipples to redden and harden against the ropes. Not to mention the priceless expression in Castiel's face, he showed no sign of embarrassment if anything his face showed signs of contempt.

"Cas what the hell?!" Dean was quick to lower his gun and move his forearm to his eyes. This didn't help Dean at all to navigate towards Cas because he wound up touching something he really shouldn't have. Dean knew almost immediately what he had touched and it caused him to almost vomit in his mouth. "Oh Cas I'm so sorry." Dean lowered his arm only to be met by Castiel's puzzled expression.

"We need to work fast, it'll only be a matter of time before the creature slips away."

"Creature?" Dean tugged at ropes hopelessly still using his other hand to cover his eyes. He would never be able to get the image of Cas spread like a whore out of his mind. "Damn these ropes are tight. Creature? What creature?"

Castiel really couldn't help the situation he had found himself in but it couldn't be helped what was done was done "I was hunting," he had to be careful choosing his words, he didn't want to give Dean the impression that the situation was out of control. Too late. "I was hunting a creature called a transformer."

"Like the movies?" Dean was now over his shyness and was using both hands to try and untie the knots.

"Movie?" Castiel looked back at him, but he knew all too well that Dean was alluding to some reference. None of that was important right now. "Dean," Dean gave him the go head to continue "The creature is known as a transformer, nothing more than your average human with the ability to warp your perception."

The ropes were really tough and Dean had to stop and look around for a knife "If they're just the average human then how'd they get the jump on you?"

"They read my mind and took the image of the last person I was thinking about?" Castiel said flatly

"Damit! What the hell are these ropes made out of?" Dean shouted in anger, his mind was so focused on the ropes that he almost missed one very important detail. "Come again?"

"They took the form of the last person I was thinking about" Castiel repeated himself, letting out an exasperated sigh.

Dean had all but given up on the ropes, they were really tied around him tight. His mind was jumping around Cas’ words. "And that was?"

Castiel tilted his head and stared directly in front of him "It was you Dean, the transformer changed into you."

A thousand things were running through the hunters mind, but before he had the time to sort everything out Sam can lumbering in.

"Cas!?" Sam's face was a mix of shock and embarrassment. He quickly turned around, hoping that this was some kind of dream and not what he actually saw.

"Hello Sam," Castiel greeted.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows eventually he would have to turn around. He turned around quickly his eyes glued to the concrete floor of the warehouse. "Dean," The tone in his voice was a mix of anger and frustration.

"Don't look at me I'm trying." Dean stepped aside as he watched Sam pull out a knife and begin to cut the rope.

"Cas what the hall happened?" Sam asked, as he cut fiercely at the ropes that bond his friend.

"These creatures called-"

"Save it Cas, we don't have time to start from the beginning. Why did they take your clothes?"

Sam rolled his eyes, whatever these ropes were made of they were not coming undone.

"They needed them to complete their illusion."

"Illusion?" The brothers said in unison.

"Yes, transformer's power only affects your perception of the person's face."

"Transformers?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

Dean ignored Sam's comment "You mean to tell me we got some fake Cas running around here?"

"Correct. That is what I was trying to con-"

"Cas hush for a minute will ya, Sam I got this go find fake Cas and bring his ass back here." Dean ordered. They were spending too much time here, they needed to get a jump on his guy before he dips out.

Sam nodded feeling relieved he didn't have to be in the presence of a naked angel.

Dean went quickly back to work on untying the ropes. "Cas, what the hell are these ropes made off?"

"Angel hair." Castiel said bluntly

Dean let go of the rope as the image of a thousand scalped angels flooding to his mind. "Where the hell did he find this?"

"It would appear this transformer has been reading the accident Book of Binding, which I was in pursuit off." Castiel explained. The ropes were tied tight around Castiel's wrist it was starting to make him fell more uncomfortable. He wish he could free himself and get back to his hunt.

"Book of Binding?" Dean found an iron crow bar and forced its tongs into one of the knots around Casitel's wrist.

"Yes." Castiel subconsciously rolled his eyes, he could never understand why he needed to explain everything to the Winchester's twice.

"How do you break the damn thing!?" Dean was exhausted, trying his hardest to keep his eyes off the angel's crown jewels.

"You need to find the first thread that started the rope."

"Oh for the love of -" Dean whined

"I've found it." Castiel deduced "It's under my left nipple." Cas said calmly.

Dean cringed, anywhere but there.

~~~

Sam quickly made his way down the halls, fake Cas couldn't have gotten that far. He tip toed as fast as he could gun pointing straight ahead. He turned the corner down a hall lined with rooms. He inched himself to one side of the hall and made his way quickly to the first room. He opened the door and jumped in the middle of the door frame waving his gun left to right searching the room. It was clear. He stepped back, when he heard a noise and froze. Something was coming from a room three doors down. He made his way quickly to the door, only to have it swung open nearly smacking him in the face.

The man wearing Cas’ face stared Sam dead in the eyes, “Ah,”

“Save it, I know who you really are!” Sam shouted, pointing his gun directly at the man’s face.

The transformer jumped back into the room, barely dodging Sam’s bullet. Sam ran into the room running right into a cloud of gold dust. He spit out the offensive substance out but it was already taking effect on him. He stumbled to the floor.

“Stupid hunter.” Fake Cas grabbed a piece of wood and knocked Sam out.

Dean jerked around when he heard gunshots radiating through the warehouse walls. He had hoped that was Sam taking care of the guy. Either way the hunter didn’t have much time. His clumsy fingers fiddled with the tight ropes around Cas’ chest. Every time he touched the angel’s nipples Cas let out a groan, which made the task even more unbearably hard and awkward.

“Dean,” Castiel whined

“I know dammit!” Dean pulled at the ropes in frustration. He turned and twisted the ropes around Castiel’s chest, the first thread had to there somewhere. “Cas, a little help here?” Cas moved to open his move, but Dean cut him off “Found it!”

“Dean, I hear footsteps.” Castiel stared directly at the door. Dean looked over his shoulders.

The transformer budged open the door with his butt, dragging Sam along with him. He looked back and was relieved to see that the angel he had captured was still tied to the chair where he left him. Cas’ face was cold and emotionless as he watched fake Cas drag Sam across the dirty floor.

“Still tied to that chair?” Fake Cas laughed “I caught one of your little buddies.” He dragged Sam to a pillar in the middle of the floor and grabbed some rope and tied Sam up. “Now your friend here has some great looks, I think I might try him on for size.” Fake Cas laughed again.

He didn’t notice another man sneaking up from behind him. Once he finished tying up Sam he turned and walked over to an old dusty desk and reached for the drawer.

“Hey asshole.” Dean shouted clobbered him on the head as soon as their eyes met.

Castiel looked at the old desk “Dean,” and nodded in the direction of the middle drawer.

Dean followed the angel’s eyes and opened the desk drawer. Where he found the book it looked old like it was bound with human flesh. It was an old witch text that dealt with the binding of supernatural creatures. He flipped through the texts and shook his head. This guy was way in over his head.

Dean rushed over to Sam and untied him, he was grateful that he wasn’t tied up in that angel hair. Sam was starting to come to, Dean shook him a few times to encourage him to wake up faster. Dean rushed over to Cas and pulled on the thread of the angel hair rope. Once free Cas quickly fluttered to the other side of the room to retrieve his cloths.

“Dude,” Dean looked over at Cas “You’re not going to wear those underwear are you?” Dean pointed to the offensive white under garments.

Cas shrugged looking at the underwear. Sam was coming too and was shocked to see Cas standing naked beside him.

“Dude!” Sam covered his eyes.

Dean had to laugh, a small grin found its way across his face. He was happy to see his brother coming too, though he would never admit that his heart was racing the moment he saw the man dragging Sammy in. The shorter hunter quickly made his way to the other side of the room, swatting away the white under pants. Cas gave him an annoyed look but Dean ignored it. He helped his brother up to his feet where the two looked at the man below. Knocking him unconscious wore off the spell on his face, relieving a young man with dark brown hair. He didn’t look a day over eighteen.

“What are we going to do about this guy?” Sam asked

They were surprised when the now dressed Cas stepped in front of them “I’ll take care of him.” With that Cas flutter away.

The boys looked at each other giving approving looks. They didn’t bother questioning Castiel’s actions, they trusted the angel. Sam went back to grab his gun, while Dean stashed the book. He planned to send it to Bobby, he figured the man would have more use of it than them. The job was done and the boys loaded into the impala and headed for the first diner they could find.

Shortly after taking a booth, Cas appeared sitting uncomfortably close to Dean.

“Cas!“ Dean’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

“Hello Dean, Hello Sam.” Cas inched over as soon as he realized he was setting too close to his favorite hunter.

Sam laughed. Dean rolled his eyes, “You mind telling me what happened back there?” Dean asked but underneath he didn’t care, he was just glad his angel was okay and that was all that really mattered to the hunter. They ordered drinks and listened tentatively as Castiel explained.


End file.
